Training and professional development for the 15 million Certified Nursing Assistants (CNAs) in long-term care is critically important. They make up the large majority (two thirds) of the long-term care work force and despite their important role, have been found to experience high levels of stress and burnout, as well as job dissatisfaction. This results in high turnover of nursing home frontline workers, with annual CNA turnover estimated at 97 percent. This turnover rate can be reduced through innovative professional development training. Frontline Publishing, Inc. proposes to design, implement, and evaluate a training product that provides web-based training to CNAs in long-term care facilities. This product, CNA CareLink, will involve CNAs in interactive learning and collaborative problem solving. In Phase I, the proposed project will develop and test a prototype of a sample web-based module featuring content on the topic of "Feeding and Nutritional Risk." The results of Phase I will be used to develop a library of CNA training modules for CNA CareLink on interpersonal relations, conmiunication skills, self-care strategies, and gerontological information during Phase II.